Jarvis Christian College (JCC) is submitting this application to the National Institutes of Health (NIH) Extramural Associate Research Development Award (EARDA) Program to create an infrastructure for research by establishing an Office of Research and Sponsored Programs. Specifically, the emphasis here is in compliance with the EA Program goal for increasing the participation of minority and women's institutions in biomedical, behavioral and health-related research activities. The intent of this office is to promote the continuous participation of the Jarvis faculty and students in research and sponsored programs efforts that will enhance the backgrounds of all individuals involved. This program office would also have the responsibility for assisting the college community in identifying appropriate opportunities that will facilitate the goals and objectives that are outlined herein. Jarvis Christian College, though a baccalaureate granting degree institution, takes the option of applying for the five-month program, the Sponsored Research Infrastructure program (SRIP) because of the level of ongoing health-related research at the institution, future plans to recruit additional research-oriented faculty, and plans to expand and increase collaborative research efforts. The overall goal is to establish and maintain an infrastructure within the College that will facilitate all research efforts, promote the goals of the College to foster research and those outlined in the strategic plan by the College. Funding of this Program will provide an individual with experience in biomedical research, capable of serving as a liaison with public and private agencies for the purpose of forming alliances and collaborations that promote research opportunities for faculty and students. Further, the office would assume the responsibility of coordinating research activities and special programs and providing information and assistance to the faculty in granstmanship efforts at the College. The potential impact of this office is significant and vital for future research endeavors at this college (JCC).